Titan's meet Phantom
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad Masters calls the Teen Titan's to Amity Park with one thing in mind, the destruction of Danny Phantom, but what does all of this have to do with Danny Fenton? And why does that entire family hate Vlad? and who is this new deadly ghost? warning OC
1. Chapter 1

**As a newly realized Teen Titan's fan i decided to do a cross over with it, but be warned because their is major OOc in it, and OC's as well. don't own DP or TT!**

_**line break**_

Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park, stared at his new office in pride. He had it rebuilt after the 'Vortex' incident.

He sighed comfortably and picked up his mocha latte and took a sip. Outside he heard a crash but briefly ignored it, figuring it was another ghost attack.

Suddenly without warning Danny Phantom came crashing through, followed closely by Skulker. In five seconds they were gone but the office was in dismay.

Vlad pushed a button to summon his secretary. Quickly she came in, gasping at the sight. Vlad squeezed his hands "Get me the Teen Titans, I want Danny Phantom destroyed!" he snarled.

The woman looked at him nervously "But surely they'll be…" Vlad crushed the coffee. The hot liquid rolled down his hands and didn't affect him "Get them now, or else" he threatened.

The woman hurried out of the room. Angrily Vlad walked to the window, just in time to see Danny capture Skulker.

Vlad grinned "Soon Daniel you will meet your doom" he said as his eyes began to glow an eerie red color.

_**Line break**_

Meanwhile at the Titan's tower the phone rang and echoed throughout the commons. Instantly four of the five Titan's eagerly ran towards the phone.

They fought over until Robin pushed the speaker button "Titan's Tower, Robin speaking" he said.

They heard some one take a deep breath "We have a paranormal 'problem' in our town and the mayor was wondering if you could come to Amity Park and help" a woman said desperately.

Robin looked at the team who was staring at him. Defeated Robin sighed "I guess so, but may we ask this persons name who is causing trouble" he asked.

Beastboy tossed his hand in the air in triumph "His name is Invisobill or Danny Phantom, nobody really knows anymore" she said in a tired voice.

Robin nodded "We can be there tomorrow" he said. They hung up and Robin turned to the group "Pack your bags, we're on our way to Amity Park" he said.

_**Line break**_

The next day the Teen Titans pulled up in front of city hall in the T car.

As they stretched Vlad came walking out "Ah the Teen Titans, so glad you could make it, did you have a pleasant trip" he asked.

The teens froze in mid stretch. Quickly they lined up "Yes, quite comfortable" Robin said.

Then he motioned to his team "That's Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, and I'm Robin" he introduced.

Vlad got an annoyed expression as he flicked off some invisible dust "Yes and I am Vlad Masters, billionaire, mayor of Amity Park, I am the one who had my secretary contact you" he said.

Robin shifted uneasily "Is there any way we can find out more on Invisobill, or at least sleep" he asked. Vlad thought for a second before writing something down on a piece of paper.

He handed it to Robin "I have a friend, wonderful scientist, and she can tell you all you need to know on Invisobill, along with a place to sleep, ask for Maddie Fenton" he said.

Robin hesitantly took the paper and turned to his team mates as Vlad left "Okay we'll split up, Raven and Starfire will come with me to scout the town while Beastboy and Cyborg will check up with this Fenton lady" he said.

Quickly they split into different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**hurray, next chapter is up! don't own DP or TT.**

_**Line break**_

**This is following Raven, Starfire, and Robin.**

Slowly they trudged down the street. Robin turned to Raven "Is it just me or did that guy seem untrustworthy" he asked.

Raven frowned "I could sense he was lying about Invisobill being evil, and that he was full of anger and remorse at some one, yet the woman seemed to be telling the truth" the said.

Starfire turned to Robin "Friend Robin, if I may have my input, what if this Invisobill was framed" she suggested.

Robin looked thoughtful "Good theory, we'll keep that in mind" he said. After about two minutes two teens ran past them.

One was a Goth girl with black hair and violet eyes. The other was a raven haired boy with icy blue eyes "Sam wait!" he called.

The Titans watched carefully as the girl stopped on the corner and whirled to face the boy "Will you just leave me _alone_ Daniel Jackson Fenton!" she shouted.

The boy looked confused "Okay, one I have no idea what your talking about and two, since when do you call me Daniel? You _know _I prefer Danny" he said.

The girl clenched her fists "I don't give a care if your name is _Bob_! All I know is that I have had _enough_!" she yelled.

The Titans took a step closer as the boy stepped back "What! Why? We've been best friends since kindergarten!" he asked, his tone becoming desperate.

The girl took a step closer to him "Look, my parents would be more than willing to set a restraining order on you so just _leave me alone_!" She shouted dangerously.

With that she turned and ran, leaving the boy standing alone with the Teen Titans watching from behind him.

The boy quickly turned and ran back past the Titans and briefly they saw a single tear on his cheek before he was gone.

The teens switched confused glances before continuing.

_**Line break**_

**This follows Beastboy and Cyborg though later it switches to follow Robin.**

The two stared at the house "You think this is it" Beastboy asked. Cyborg slapped his head. They were standing outside a huge house with a UFO and a sign saying 'Fenton Works' on it.

Suddenly an upset raven haired teen flew past them. Cyborg stopped him and looked concerned at his tearful face "Yo dude, you okay" Cyborg asked.

The teen pulled away from him "Like you care" he said. Suddenly another blond head kid came around the corner.

He stopped and smiled upon seeing the raven haired teen "Hey Fentoad, where is your girlfriend" he taunted.

Both Cyborg and Beastboy stepped back in confusion.

The first teen whirled to face the teen with his eyes blazing a fierce blue "You know what Dash? I am so sick and _tired _of you! And for your information, Sam is not my girlfriend! In fact, she is refusing to even be my friend and I would appreciate it if you would back off before I do something drastic and hurt you" he shouted.

Then he took a deep breath "First it's not 'Fentoad' it's Fenton, Danny Fenton and don't you forget it" he said.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Beastboy nudged him "Isn't Fenton the last name of that lady we need to visit" he whispered.

Cyborg's eyes widened and Dash walked up to Danny "What did you say! Do you know who I am" he asked threateningly.

Cyborg was just about to step up to them when, in the blink of an eye, Danny swung a round house kick to Dash's head.

With out another word he ran up to the Fenton house. Cyborg looked at the unsteady blond before motioning for BB to follow him.

Slowly they made their way up the steps and knocked. After a few moments where they heard shouting, a young red head answered "What" she asked defiantly.

Then she gasped "Oh my gosh! You're the Teen Titans! My brothers friend has told me all about you, this is so cool, my names Jazz Fenton, and I would love to meet Robin, he seems like the smartest in the group" she said quickly.

BB and Cyborg exchanged nervous glances "Is Maddie Fenton here" Cyborg asked hesitantly. Jazz let out a girlish squeal "Hold on, I'll grab her" she said.

The door shut just as Robin, Starfire, and Raven appeared.

Cyborg sighed in relief "Did you guys find anything? I don't think I'll last with the kids they have for very long" he said.

BB nodded in agreement.

Robin shook his head "No but we saw the son, he had a bit of a fall out with his girlfriend" Robin said uneasily.

Briefly there was an explosion and some yelling inside.

Cyborg flinched "Yeah we saw the son too, one kid tried to land a punch on him and as you can see one kick brought him down" he said while motioning to Dash. Dash moaned but didn't move.

Suddenly the door was yanked open by a _very_ angry looking Jazz covered in glowing green goop "Come in, my mom will be to the living room in a second" she said in an annoyed voice.

They all went into the small living room and the girl went downstairs. Cyborg turned to Raven "I hope she isn't mad at us right" he said in a half joking half questioning voice.

Raven frowned as another explosion shook the house. They could briefly hear Jazz yelling down stairs.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and an annoyed looking woman covered in green goop walked out looking cross.

She stopped at the sight of the five teens "Ah, you must be the Teen Titan's, it's nice to meet you, though I'm afraid I must ask what you need" she said.

All of them exchanged looks "Vlad Masters said this town was having a problem with a ghost called Invisobill, and he said you would be the best place to go for sleep and information" Robin explained.

A dark look momentarily crossed Maddie's face "Of course, well we have one guest room and some of you can share with my kids" she said.

The teens all flinched. The woman turned towards the kitchen "Jazz get up here" she yelled. Jazz stomped up and crossed her arms, she was also covered in a green goop still.

Maddie chuckled "The Teen Titan's are going to be staying with us, the girls will be in your room and the guys will split the guest room and Danny's room" she told her.

Jazz rolled her eyes "Fine lets go" she muttered. Warily the teens followed her up the stairs, BB snickering the whole way.

Jazz motioned to one of the rooms "In there is my room for Starfire and Raven" she said.

The she motioned to the door at the end of the hall "That's the guest room, I figure it would be best for Cyborg and BB" she told them.

Then she walked up to the last room "And this is my brothers room where Robin can stay, let me just see if he's in" she said.

Gently she knocked on the door "_Go away Jazz"_ Danny yelled. Jazz rolled her eyes and turned the handle. She motioned for Robin to follow her as she walked in.

Danny was at his window sill looking at the city below "What do you want" he mumbled. Jazz ruffled, or at least tried to ruffle, his hair.

He caught her hand as she reached forward "Jazz I am not in the mood, tell me what it is you want or go away" he said.

Jazz sighed and motioned for Robin to come up by her "This is Robin from the Teen Titan's, he is going to have to stay in your room for the next few days" she said.

Finally Danny turned his gaze towards them. Robin flinched at the sadness in them. Danny sighed "What even brings you to Amity" he asked dully.

Robin cleared his throat "The mayor called us, he wanted us to try to take down Invisobill" he said. Danny let out a small snarl "_Vlad_" he whispered angrily.

He turned his gaze to Jazz "If parents ask, I'm at the park" he said as he opened the window. Jazz grabbed his shoulder "Why not Sam's" she asked.

Danny looked away "Sam isn't talking to me" he said quietly. Jazz opened her mouth but Danny stopped her "No, Tucker and Valerie won't talk to me either" he said.

Then he turned and climbed out the window. Robin turned an uncertain gaze towards Jazz "Does he do that often" he asked.

Jazz turned a cold gaze towards him "After you mentioned Vlad, I don't blame him, though I would appreciate if you did not mention that monsters name in front of me or my brother" she said coldly.

Then she turned and walked out of the room towards the shower, leaving Robin standing in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, the nightmare's begin for Danny and the Titan's as betrayal and lies run through the air, don't own DP or TT...**

_**Line break**_

Robin and the other Titan's were sitting in a circle when Robin's communicator went off. It showed Invisobill in the park.

Warily the Titans got up and left to go fight him "Remember, talk first" Robin said.

Quickly they arrived on the scene and saw Invisobill fighting a very angry ghost with long flowing red hair that seemed to be made of fire.

The Titan's watched for a bit as Invisobill fell to the ground. They waited tensely for him to get up but he just stayed motionless.

Starfire quickly jumped out of hiding and launched some star bolts at the ghosts. The ghost looked over their way with anger blazing in her eyes "Whoa, what's up with her" Cyborg said.

The ghost stood their glowing brightly "All I wanted was to take over this pitiful town and yet this stupid boy will not allow me" she snarled as she motioned towards Invisobill.

Invisobill groaned and looked up "First it's not 'stupid boy' it's Phantom, Danny Phantom and don't you forget it" he yelled as he launched a powerful blast from the ground.

The ghost vanished and Danny lay on the ground panting in exhaustion. The Titan's rushed to his side "Are you okay" Starfire asked.

Danny looked at her in fear. Quickly he stumbled to his feet. He looked over the Titan's in fear "Get away" he said nervously.

The teens exchanged confused glances "Dude what's up with you" BB asked "What do you think! Vlad hires you guys to destroy me and you play right into his greedy little hands and you ask what's up" he said before vanishing.

The Titan's once more exchanged lances "So is that a no to talking?" BB asked. Robin rolled his eyes.

_**Line break**_

The next day the Titan's watched the news in horror as Phantom destroyed tons of places at once along with the ghost from the other night.

Then Maddie and Jazz walked in "Hey Jazz have you seen your brother, he left this morning and hasn't come back for four hours" she said.

Jazz noticed the screen and her eyes widened "No! no idea!" she said before running up to her room. Maddie sighed in frustration before leaving.

Cyborg turned to Robin "I think we have to fight this ghost kid, he seems to have turned on us" he said hesitantly.

Nervously Robin sighed and nodded. Quickly they all filed but Robin cast one confused glance at the TV. They briefly showed a close up of Phantom and Robin's eyes widened as he saw that he had red eyes.

Quickly he followed the other Titan's.

_**Line break**_

Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

He gasped and looked around the room.

He was in a lab, in Phantom form, and slowly being encased in glass by the ghost from last night and it was already to his knees…


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own DP or TT and yes this chapter is short but the next chapters make up for it, promise! besides, if i kept it going i wouldn't have as good of a cliffy!**

_**Line break**_

The Titan's quickly arrived on the scene to where Phantom was destroying city hall with the ghost from the other night.

Phantom suddenly looked down at them. He grinned and to there surprise, launched an ecto blast that they quickly dodged.

Cyborg angrily looked up at Phantom "Alright! Forget talking, more shooting" he yelled. Robin narrowed his eyes as Phantom shot at them again "Titan's go!" he shouted.

Quickly they went into combat against the two ghosts.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven went up against Phantom while BB, and Cyborg went up against the other ghost "Yo what is this girls name" BB shouted.

The ghost shot a ball of flame at him and BB turned into a hawk so it missed "My name is Incendia, and I am a master at controlling the element that is fire!" she shouted as she launched another deadly fire blast.

Meanwhile Starfire was tossed to the ground by Phantom's attack "He is to strong, we must retreat" Starfire called.

Robin nodded in defeat and whistled for them to retreat. Quickly Raven did a small teleportation spell to send them to somewhere safe.

Nervously the Titan's looked around "Where are we" Robin asked.

Raven folded her arms "Masters Mansion, I get the feeling we are missing something and this is the place to look" she said. Quickly they agreed and began looking.

_**Line break**_

Danny attempted to struggle in panic but couldn't move.

Obviously Vlad had used Skulker's paralysis darts, the long lasting ones, effectively keeping him in ghost form, unable to move, though he could steadily feel movement come back.

Danny's eyes widened in horror as glass started to reach his neck…


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own DP or TT and like i said, totally makes up in both length and some action, and be prepared, major battle scene next chapter!**

_**Line break**_

The Titan's quickly searched and after awhile came to a suspicious looking study. Curiously BB walked up to the fire place to look at the trophies "This guy must be a packers fan" he said.

Swiftly he picked one up, or at least he would have if it wasn't stuck to the fire place. It clicked forward causing the fire place to open up to a creepy passage.

Quietly they crept passed the startled BB and down the passage.

Once they neared the bottom they halted as a voice reached their ears "Finally the ghosts get to see your downfall" a girl said.

They heard some ragged breathing "Why are you doing this" they heard some one whisper. Behind them BB scratched his head "Why does that sound like Phantom?" he asked.

Cyborg nudged him "Vlad has offered me full rule of the ghost zone, not to mention I feed off of fear and by slowly encasing you in glass where your unable to do a thing, your fear is so _delicious_" she said.

Robin's eyes narrowed "It sounds more like Danny Fenton to me" he whispered. Starfire nudged him "But you're a fire ghost! Not a glass ghost or fear ghost!" he said desperately.

They heard an evil chuckle "Oh contraire Phantom, I am all three and I hope you are prepared to die for all I have to do is fully encase you and cut off your breathing, leaving me free to destroy that evil half ghost masters and rule the world and ghost zone" she said simply.

The Titan's heard some slight motion then silence. They suddenly decided to jump out and they stopped horrified at the scene before them.

Danny Phantom was almost completely encased in glass, only his nose was uncovered. Incendia glanced at them before smiling "Ah, come to enjoy the young half ghosts death" she asked.

Robin crossed his arms "To late, he's a ghost and can't be killed" he said.

She grinned evilly "Actually he's half ghost and half human and can very easily be killed if his, oh say, breathing was cut off?" she said.

With an evil grin she moved her hand forward as it glowed with a black energy. The glass finished covered Phantom.

Quickly the Titan's sprang into action. Swiftly they all ran towards Phantom but were blocked by Incendia "Let him go" Robin shouted.

He turned to the others "Titan's go!" he shouted. Quickly Cyborg, BB, Starfire, and Robin began fighting Incendia.

Raven went over to Phantom and muttered a spell. The glass around Phantom shattered everywhere. Weakly phantom fell out and hands and knees, gasping for air.

He weakly looked up at the scene before blacking out. Raven quickly motioned for Cyborg to grab him. Swiftly the Titan's made their escape as Raven encased Incendia in a black shield.

Swiftly they ran outside and headed into a wooded area behind the house. Once there Cyborg carefully set Phantom down.

His breathing sounded harsh and Raven studied him carefully. He was covered in cuts from the glass shattering "_Danny_!" they heard some one shout.

The Titan's nervously turned around. Robin, Starfire, and Raven instantly recognized the girl Danny Fenton had been arguing with running towards them.

BB made a pitiful attempt to go between her and Phantom. However she ran right past him and knelt at Phantom's side.

She held her fingers to his wrist as a tear slid down her eye. The Titan's watched cautiously as she dug into her book bag.

Robin tensed as she drew out a small device "Hey…" she glared at him.

She looked carefully at the other Titan's "It's a communication device, I know people who can help him, we're friends" she said.

Robin watched cautiously as she put a small device on her ear "Hey Jazz? Yes I found him, we're in the woods behind that evil ghosts house. Please contact Tucker, I haven't gotten the time to yet… no he's unconscious, he was rescued by the Teen Titan's" she said before touching a button.

Swiftly she got out a small jar of glowing green goop and began to dab it on Phantom's cuts. Robin stepped forward "Aren't you the girl we saw arguing with Danny Fenton" he asked.

Sam closed her eyes and tilted her head up "I thought he had destroyed a small gift I gave to him, it was for his birthday and it was specially made for him but then I saw the phony Phantom's on the TV and I realize it was a prank, a cruel trick to get me to stop talking to him" she said, sounding bitter at herself.

Suddenly Phantom groaned and looked up "S-Sam?" he asked. Sam put a finger to his lips. Suddenly Raven muttered a spell and above them a glowing form fell to the ground.

They all gasped at the sight of the vampire ghost that got swiftly to his feet. Phantom struggled to sit up "What do you…want Vlad" he said weakly.

'Vlad' smiled deviously "I was going to asked you what step two was in operation destroy Amity" he said.

The Teen Titan's all turned to the shocked Phantom "You lied! You are an evil ghost!" BB said with dismay in his voice.

Phantom shook his head "No, I'm not…please, I'm just trying to help" he said. Slowly he began backing up as BB and Cyborg went to grab him "He's lying" Raven suddenly spoke up.

Robin looked carefully at her "Which one?" he asked. Raven pointed towards Vlad. Vlad snarled "Fine, I have given you the chance to join me Daniel but now you shall pay!" he yelled.

He shot a small beam towards the titan's, encasing them in a pink bubble. Quickly Raven began muttering under her breath while Cyborg and Starfire were shooting at the dome, trying to get rid of it.

Phantom slowly scooted back into a tree and stood up shakily. Sam watched desperately from the side, not quite sure what to do. Weakly Phantom held out a shield.

Suddenly memories coursed through Robin's mind.

"_First it's not 'Fentoad' it's Fenton, Danny Fenton and don't you forget it"_

"_First it's not 'stupid boy' it's Phantom, Danny Phantom and don't you forget it"_

"_Hey Jazz have you seen your brother, he left this morning and hasn't come back for four hours"_

_They briefly showed a close up of Phantom and Robin's eyes widened as he saw that he had red eyes._

_Behind them BB scratched his head "Why does that sound like Phantom?" he asked. _

_Robin's eyes narrowed "It sounds more like Danny Fenton to me" he whispered. _

"_Actually he's half ghost and half human and can very easily be killed if his, oh say, breathing was cut off?" _

Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched Phantom's movements. However he kept silent. Vlad silently walked over to him and backhanded him so he flew to the ground. Suddenly as he launched an ecto blast at Phantom Sam ran up and grabbed his arm "Leave him alone!" she snarled.

Vlad grabbed her wrist. Suddenly ,more memories coursed through Robin's mind.

_Robin cleared his throat "The mayor called us, he wanted us to try to take down Invisobill" he said. Danny let out a small snarl "Vlad" he whispered angrily._

_Jazz turned a cold gaze towards him "After you mentioned Vlad, I don't blame him, though I would appreciate if you did not mention that monsters name in front of me or my brother" she said coldly._

_Phantom struggled to sit up "What do you…want Vlad" he said weakly. _

Robin now was studying the vampire ghost carefully as he laughed "Well if it isn't the foolish Gothic girl, so clever yet fell for my traps so easily" he mocked.

Sam's eyes widened "you're the one who sent in that fake Danny!" she said angrily. Vlad laughed "Yes, all your boyfriend wanted to do when he seemed nervous with those flowers was ask you out" he taunted.

Sam shot a startled look at Phantom, confirming Robin's suspicions. Unfortunately Sam was then tossed into the bubble to keep her out of the way at that point.

Of course Vlad then stumbled as an ecto blast hit him straight in the back. He turned around angrily to see Phantom glaring at him with a fist glowing green.

Quickly the Titan's doubled their efforts to get out as Vlad launched another beam at Phantom. He then teleported behind him and kicked him roughly to the ground.

Vlad then alternated between teleporting, physically attacking, and using ghost powers to attack. Finally Phantom fell to the ground and remained motionless.

Vlad moved forward for the final attack when he was blasted out of the sky by another attack.

All the Titan's turned to see Jazz Fenton standing in some high tech suit with a young African American boy, a young girl in a red tech suit, and a younger ghost who looked exactly like Phantom.

Each one of them looked furiously at Vlad who laughed evilly "Well look at this, my daughter has returned to me at last" he taunted.

The girl who looked like Phantom snarled n rage "I am not your daughter!" she yelled before launching into attack mode, swiftly nailing Vlad in the gut.

Vlad gasped in pain as the young girl flew over to the older ghost boy "Danny please wake up" she said.

Suddenly Vlad looked up, eyes glowing brightly "Alright, maybe you don't get it, I am unbeatable!" he shouted. Quickly he stuck the three humans in a bubble that connected with the Titan's bubble.

Then he turned to the two Phantom's "Unfortunately I don't have the time to destroy you, instead I have a city to destroy" he said before locking them in the Titan's bubble as well.

Phantom weakly tried to struggle to his knees before finally blacking out. Unfortunately the group let out startled gasps as two white rings appeared around his waist.

They traveled in opposite directions as Vlad left, leaving an injured Danny Fenton in his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**don't own DP or TT, and it's almost done, just the epilogue left after this!**

_**Line break**_

Robin smiled in victory "I was right, Danny Fenton and Phantom are the same!" he shouted. Everyone turned to him "How long did you know" Sam asked warily.

Robin shrugged "During that fight I started to piece together similarities, and how they always said the same thing, I also know that the vampire ghost is actually the mayor" he said.

Sam looked hesitant before nodding. Then she knelt down by Danny and shook his shoulder "So how do we get out?" BB asked.

Sam shook her head "Can't, only Danny can, he helped get me him and Tucker out when we were trapped in it" she explained, motioning towards the boy behind her.

Suddenly the girl who looked like Danny cleared her throat "Excuse me, is a little some one forgetting something?" she asked angrily.

Sam's eyes widened "That's right, Danielle see if you can get us out" she said. The girl in the red suit snorted "Just because she's Danny's cousin doesn't mean she has the same powers" she said.

Danielle shook her head "But we aren't cousins, I'm actually a clone created by Vlad purely to destroy Danny, however that didn't work out so well when I sided with Danny" she said.

Valerie snorted again "Smart girl" she commented. Slowly Danielle flew to the roof and focused her power and tried vainly to do anything. After a while she sighed in defeat "Nothing" she said.

Suddenly Danny groaned ad opened his eyes "What happened?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes "Attacked by Vlad, locked in a stupid ghost bubble and passed out in front of the Teen Titans and Valerie" she said calmly.

Instantly Danny shot up looking at Valerie fearfully "Valerie! I uh, uh…" he stammered. Valerie laughed "Relax, I know your the good guy around here, all of us do" she said.

Danny sighed and looked at the dome around them "Let me guess, you need me to get us out of here?" he asked. BB nodded "Yes please" he squeaked. Danny sighed and stood up.

He cautiously moved his hands to touch the shield and concentrated. Instantly the bubble faded away and Danny looked a bit stronger "How many of those did Vlad do?" he asked.

Sam shrugged "Around three, why?" she asked. Danny turned to the small group "Because that basically just restored all of my energy" he said.

The group smiled "Then let's go whoop Vlad's butt" Valerie said. Danny nodded and began floating lightly with Danni, Starfire, and Raven while Valerie and Cyborg used their tech stuff to fly.

Swiftly Danny picked up Sam while Danni picked up Tucker, BB turned into a pterodactyl and Starfire lifted Robin into the air while Jazz climbed on the back of Valerie's board.

Swiftly they took off towards town. As they neared they began to hear screaming. Quickly they went faster before landing in an alley by City Hall where Vlad was floating above the building.

They watched silently as the people looked at him "Attention citizens of Amity Park, I am taking over your town, and not even Danny Phantom or the Teen Titan's can save you now" he said.

The crowds below him began whispering in panic "Why would Danny Phantom being here insure our freedom, he's an evil ghost" Maddie called out.

Vlad laughed "Because contraire to what you may think he is actually the hero and the only thing keeping this town standing" he called out. The town gasped "Where is he!" Paulina cried out.

Vlad laughed evilly "Both him and your beloved Teen Titan's are my captives and together with my assistant we shall destroy both them and this town!" he called out as Incendia appeared before them.

Danny turned to the others "Okay, I'll take Incendia because trust me, she could compete with Dan and you guys tag team to take out Vlad" he said.

They nodded and Danny took the lead by flying out into the open, launching two blasts at Incendia and Vlad "hey boneheads, miss me?" he taunted.

The crowd cheered as their little group ran out of hiding and went up against the two ghosts.

Quickly the Titan's launched blasters, star bolts, and spells while Danni, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz launched other ghostly attacks from ghost powers and anti ghost weapons.

Meanwhile Danny struggled to dodge the blasts conjured by Incendia. Every time she missed, items behind Danny like buildings would turn to glass.

Below the fight the crowd was torn two ways, half cheering for the Titan's and half cheering for the kids helping, however only a small group cheered Danny on.

Suddenly Maddie Fenton joined in the fight with Incendia. Incendia grinned and shot at Maddie.

Danny shouted in fear and quickly pushed her out of the way, unfortunately the attack hit his foot, successfully sticking him to the ground.

The crowds froze as they saw this and Vlad was sucked into the thermos, but unfortunately that was after he was knocked unconcious and changed into Masters.

Warily the crowd watched Incendia angrily float up to Danny "You stupid little boy, you just don't know when to quit do you?" she asked quietly. In desperation Danny shot an ecto blast that she dodged.

In anger she launched a fire ball that hit Danny in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Then her eyes glowed purely white as energy built up inside her.

Desperately Danny tried to turn intangible to escape however it was a special glass he couldn't faze through. He quickly built up his own icy energy and unleashed it at the same time as Incendia.

A blast erupted at the contact and smoke covered the two ghosts. When it was unleashed Danny was on his knees panting while Incendia did the same.

Both glared at each other as they got to their feet "You know, I could just kill you right here, just cut off your breathing with a wall of fire to keep the Titan's away but you seem fun to battle, even if you are weak" she said.

Danny stayed silent "However I will give you a choice, join me and help rule the ghost zone, leave these pitiful humans to their own demise by stupidity" she said.

The crowd fell deathly silent as Danny choose to think about it "I think I choose to protect Amity park, this is my town and you nor any other ghost will stop me from doing just that!" he shouted.

Instantly the crowd began cheering. However they became silent once more as Danny took a deep breath while Incendia unleashed a wave of power, effectively locking Danny in another case of glass.

The Teen Titan's tried to get close but Incendia created a wall of fire to keep them at bay. Suddenly a loud moaning began that caused the crowd to cover their ears.

Just as they began to look for the source of the noise Danny's ghostly wail shattered the glass, pelting Incendia with her own attack and his combined.

She flew into a building and weakly tried to withstand the attack. However she weakly fell to the ground when Danny finished, allowing him to suck her into the thermos.

The crowd burst into cheers as the flames and glass vanished, leaving the city looking normal.

Suddenly Danny fell to the ground weakly where the Titan's grabbed him and took off, right before the rings appeared.

Nervously they flew to Fenton works and put Danny in bad were he slept somewhat peacefully. Then as they turned to leave Maddie Fenton blocked the door "Thank goodness he's alright" she said in relief.

The Titan's exchanged nervous glances "I have no idea what your talking about miss" Robin said.

Maddie rolled her eyes "I know Danny is Phantom, that ghost said he could be killed and I'm not stupid enough not to fit the pieces together" she said.

The Titan's shrugged "Well we would love to explain but we have to go" BB said before they edged out of the room, however Maddie missed as Robin set a small package besides Danny's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own TT or DP, and i know it is an incredibly short epilogue and I'm not completely decided if i want to write a sequel, i'll have to see more of the episodes, but if i do it will be more Titan centered since this was mainly Danny centered, but i hope you enjoyed this fic, now on with the incredibly short epilogue!**

_**Line break**_

The next morning Danny woke up feeling refreshed. He slowly sat up and caught site of a small package by his bed. Slowly he opened it and read the letter in it.

_Dear Danny, _

_Hope you get feeling better soon, we kinda had to bail, our city needs protecting too._

_Anyways, I just wanted to let you know we all had a blast meeting you, and of course_

_Meeting the all powerful Danny Phantom! Maybe we can work together in the _

_Future? You can help against one of our villains! Anyways, contact us if you need help._

_Robin_

Then Danny looked at the little package and picked up the small device that was in it.

He smiled widely "No way! My own Titan's communicator?" he said.

He smiled as he put it somewhere safe.

Then he turned to look out the window at the shining sun where the people walked calmly and a bit peacefully around outside, it was truly a new day…


End file.
